


December

by SleepyNyash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyNyash/pseuds/SleepyNyash
Summary: fran spends his 16th birthday with the varia.





	December

Celebrating his birthday with mass murderers was surprisingly pleasant.

A “normal” person wouldn't think so, but Fran was used to them even if he only liked two or three that he interacted with. He’d gotten quite adjusted to spending a month or two in Italy and the rest of the year in Japan with his teacher, who incidentally was _also_ a mass murderer.

Superbia Squalo had insisted Fran spend December in Italy. Mukuro resisted the suggestion at first but Fran won him over to the idea, claiming his 16th birthday should be big and Mukuro was not one for large parties.

Of course Mukuro did throw birthday parties for his student (and the others who followed him) and bought him an item here or there to celebrate Fran surviving another year. But none of them had ever had a “decent” childhood, what with three of them being literally tortured by the Mafia and two others victims of emotion abuse in “ordinary” homes. So birthday parties were somewhat awkward and uncomfortable.

Fran was currently frowning at the computer screen, “Really, shishou, everything's fine.”

“I didn't call because I was worried.” Mukuro replied briskly and untruthfully.

“Uh-huh.”

Mukuro’s fire and ice eyes narrowed irritably, “I called to wish you an early birthday.”

“Thanks.” Fran sat back. “Sixteen. Honestly, did not think I would live this long.”

Mukuro shifted, “Why not?”

“Oh, the usual ‘I was abused and did not want to live’ reason.”

“But then I came by and life improved.” Mukuro lightly flipped his hair, smiling proudly. “I’m awesome. Admit it.”

“Awesome at kidnapping small children, sure.” Fran smirked.

“It wasn't kidnapping if you agreed.”

“It doesn't matter, anyway. I would've run away to New Zealand to live in Hobbiton if things didn't change.” Fran shrugged.

Mukuro snorted, “The Shire isn't real, little one.”

“It is in my heart.” Fran argued. “I could build an illusion of it and enjoy my time if I wanted.”

“Kufufufu. That imagination is exactly why you're so good.” Mukuro paused, seeming to realize he’d just complimented his student. Fran was equally shocked, green eyes wide. He might’ve been blushing too. Mukuro rarely handed out compliments, hoping to appear cold and aloof and in a perpetual state of disinterest in the lives of everyone around him.

“Guess that's my present, huh.” Fran mumbled.

Mukuro tapped the keyboard lightly, “Yes, I suppose it is. I’ll check back later.”

“See ya.” Fran hung up and closed the laptop. He stretched and walked from his room to Belphegor’s room, opening the door without bothering to knock. “Senpai?”

Bel stirred, shifting in his sleep. His room was still a scattered mess and Fran wondered how anything stayed alive for longer than five minutes surrounded by so much clutter. He wasn't entirely unconvinced there weren't new forms of fungus growing under a year old clothes pile in the far corner.

“Senpai.” Fran repeated a little louder.

Bel sighed and rolled onto his side, “What?”

“Move over.”

“No.”

“It's my birthday.”

“No.”

“Senpai, it’s my birthday. That means I get what I want. Scoot.”

Bel groaned and scooted so there was room for the younger boy. Grinning, Fran launched himself into the air and flopped happily onto the enormous bed. “Have I told you lately that I hate you?”

“That's not the way the song goes.” Fran replied. Belphegor snorted and rolled onto his back, yawning widely. Fran watched him curiously but hoped his mint green eyes didn't betray that.

“What time is it?” Bel rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. His curling blonde bangs stuck up in clumps.

“Almost six am.”

“I’m gonna kill you.” Bel growled.

“That's not my birthday wish.” Fran pouted, shaking with repressed laughter.

“Well, the prince doesn't like being awake before noon, so you’ll die tomorrow.” Bel stretched. “What do you want, anyway? You have your own bed.”

Fran looked away, hoping his green bangs covered his cheeks well enough, “I just wanted to bother you, that's all.”

“I really hate you.”

“Feeling’s mutual, senpai.” Fran retorted. He curled up close to the prince, not quite touching him but close enough he could feel his warmth.

“Is that why you're trying to cuddle me?” Bel grinned.

“Shut up.” Fran grumbled.

“Aw, the little froggy-”

“It's so important for your future that you don't finish that sentence.” Fran warned.

Bel smirked but stayed quiet, wrapping an arm loosely around Fran’s waist. Fran shifted, resting his head against Bel’s shoulder. The apple hat illusion had been ditched for comfort, and both boys fell quiet, half asleep already.

Fran shifted slightly, “Senpai?”

“Hm?”

“For Christmas, I wanna start transitioning.” Fran half mumbled.

“I’ll pay for it.” Bel responded sleepily. “Don't worry.”

Fran yawned, “Shishou said I need to stop wasting the energy on something so minor, even if my comfort is involved.”

“Do you ever shut up? It’s too early for this.” Bel grumbled.

“I like annoying you.” Fran offered with a sleepy smile.

“Be quiet and go to sleep.” Bel muttered, breathing slowing to a gentle pace.

 

“VOI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING IN BED AT THIS HOUR?!”

Fran sat up, squinting, “Oh, morning, noisy captain.”

Squalo glared, “It’s almost one! Get your sorry asses up!”

Fran stretched, “Can’t a guy sleep in on his own birthday?”

“No! Get up!”

Belphegor rolled onto his stomach, face buried in his pillow, “Mmf mmm fhfh.”

“Ugh.” Squalo stomped off.

Fran slouched slightly, “Hey, senpai, wanna find out if you can fight a dinosaur today?”

Belphegor lifted his head, “Interesting but no thanks. I prefer not to move too much.”

“You're no fun.” Fran rolled off the bed and waded through the chaos of discarded clothes, paper, video games and books to get to his room. He closed the door and pulled out a navy blue turtleneck, a pair of black slacks, and dark green socks. Shoes weren't always necessary in the Varia mansion if it was a casual day, and a birthday party wasn't formal.

Yawning, he brushed his hair before trudging out to face the other mafioso. Lusuria was in the kitchen, talking loudly about cake decorations and Fran shuttered. Lusuria was very caring but really odd and Fran tried to avoid him when possible. Mammon was in the living room, frowning at the TV as a sports game was playing. Very disinterested in sports, Fran wasn't sure if it was basketball or football (soccer as Americans called it).

“At least he doesn't watch NASCAR.” Fran muttered, dropping beside the current Mist officer. “What's up, senpai?”

“Not much. Lusuria planned a big breakfast for you but when he found you fast asleep in Bel’s room, he decided to let you sleep.” Mammon answered. “So the rest of us got good food.”

“Cool.”

“You get some presents later, after dinner. Neither Levi nor the boss got you anything, just so you know.”

Fran’s lip twitched, “Maybe I can just murder an illusion of creepy Levi and call it a present.”

Mammon smirked, “Your choice.”

“Do you know if Bel-senpai got me anything?” Fran asked.

Bel draped himself over the back of the couch, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You’ll find out later.” He flashed a lazy grin.

Fran drew his legs to his chest, “Fine, be that way.”

“I don't need your permission.” Bel stuck his tongue out. Fran stuck his out as well before pointedly turning away. Bel paused then stood up with a scowl. “Hey, don't ignore me.”

Fran kept his gaze on the TV, his normal apathetic expression giving nothing away. Bel growled quietly before jumping over the back of the couch and landing gracefully beside Fran.

“Hey. This isn't funny.” Bel scowled.

Fran smirked but didn't move.

“Fuck you.”

Fran flicked his green gaze over to the prince and replied, “Maybe if you ask nicely and buy me dinner and compliment me a lot.”

Mammon smothered his laughter with both hands as Bel gaped, “What?”

“You wanna be my lover? Earn it. Seduce me.” Fran continued, looking dead serious.

“Voi! You two: can it! Flirt on your own time!” Squalo snapped.

“It’s my birthday. All day is my time.” Fran replied. Xanxus pulled out his gun and pointed it in Fran’s direction. “Ah.”

“You know the rules, brat. Shut it.” Xanxus warned.

Fran eyed the gun before biting his lip, a sign of his compliance. Xanxus put his gun away and shifted in his chair.

 

A few hours later, Lusuria announced that it was dinner time. The main guardians (which included Fran) got up and headed to the dining room. The table was crammed with everyone's favorite foods and a fairly large birthday cake with colorful decorations. Bright green frogs, deep red apples, and apple blossoms were made of frosting, scattered across lines of mint green and lavender icing.

“Frogs? Really?” Fran asked.

“You like them.” Lusuria protested. “Don't deny it. You have several plushies and keychains of them!”

Fran grumbled but sat down.

“Don't expect us to sing.” Squalo snorted.

“Oh god, no. I want to keep my hearing.” Fran replied.

“Aw, fuck you!”

“Definitely not.” Fran opened his soda can.

“That joke is only funny the first time you use it.” Mammon shook his head.

 

Dinner remained the loud and fairly dangerous event as always. Everyone quieted down when Lusuria lit the candles and pushed the cake towards Fran.

“Make a wish!” he cheered.

Fran tipped his head to the side, thoughtfully. He closed his eyes, leaned forward, then blew the candles out. Lusuria was the only one to clap but Mammon nodded and Bel gave a smile. Not a grin or a smirk, but a soft, almost proud, smile. Fran cut the cake and dragged his plate closer.

“So, those of us who got him something give it out now, right?” Bel asked.

“Mm-hm!”

“Awesome.” Bel scooted his chair back a bit and leaned forward, most of his body disappearing under the table cloth. He drew back, revealing several presents. “We’ll start with this one.” Bel held out a red envelope.

“Ok.” Fran opened it and pulled out a Nintendo styled card. “Aw, you guys signed a card. Even the scary boss signed!” He turned it around. “See? It says **Congrats for not dying, trash.** Thanks, boss.”

Xanxus didn't reply.

Fran tucked it back in the envelope and put it off to the side, “What's next?”

Bel held out a rectangular present, “This is from Mammon.”

“You bought me something?” Fran’s eyes widened.

“Mu! Hell no! I used Bel’s money.”

“Ah. My mistake.” Fran tore the present open and gaped, “You got me a tarot deck!”

“You’ve been bitching for one long enough. This should shut you up.” Mammon responded.

“It’s beautiful. Thanks.”

“Hm.” Mammon took a bite of the cake.

“This one’s next.” Bel held out a slightly bigger box.

“Oh! That's from me!” Lusuria interjected excitedly.

“Ah jeez.” Fran muttered before tearing through the wrapping. He lifted the top off the cardboard box and lifted up a bright yellow jacket with pins. “Woah, nice. And there's something black underneath.”

“They go together.” Lusuria explained.

“Hey, thanks.”

“And here you go.” Bel held out another box, roughtly the same size.

“Who’s this from?” he asked as he gripped the dark blue wrapping.

“Rokudo.”

Fran froze and stared, “I think I’ll open that later.” His voice was soft, filled with a hesitant emotion he couldn't identify. He put it off to the side with the others.

“And I got you a few things, some hasn't come in yet. Today you get two presents by yours truly- one now, one later.” Bel explained, holding out the last box.

Fran accepted the box and tore through the purple wrapping before pulling the box open. “Oh…” Fran whispered, a hand diving in and pulling out a personalized plushie of himself.

“There's also me, the pipsqueak, your teacher, and the captain. No one else wanted a plushie of themselves made cause they figured you’d maim it.” Bel sat back, smiling.

Fran stroked the doll’s smooth yarn hair, “Not creepy in the least, senpai.”

“Shishishishi! It's not like I made it. I had it commissioned.”

Fran tucked it back in before placing it with the other boxes. “Thanks. Really.”

“I know you're probably wondering, ‘but, but but but, senpai! A car! Why don't I get a car?!’ Well, if you really want one, you can have one, any brand, but it stays here and no one else uses it.”

“Having my own car is overrated.” Fran waved the comment away. “This is fine. I wasn't expecting this much anyway.”

“Alright, if you say so.” Bel shrugged. “I got one for my sixteenth.”

“That's an American tradition, and I’m French.” Fran pointed out. “Really, I’m fine.”

“Fine, fine.”

Fran stood slow and gathered the items, “I’ll have cake later. I wanna get these to safety.”

“I’ll walk you.” Bel offered, hopping up and joining the younger boy as they walked up the stairs. Fran fell quiet, staring at the small stack in his arms. Bel tucked his hands in his pockets, looking cool and casual.

Fran stopped at his door, “Can you open this for me?”

Bel pulled a hand out of his pocket, reached and turned the knob, “Hold up.” he spoke firmly as Fran turned to go inside.

“What?”

Bel leaned and kissed his cheek very lightly. Fran almost dropped the boxes, eyes wide and mouth open from surprise. Bel pulled back and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Fran.”

Fran turned away sharply, foot tucked behind the door, poised to close behind him, “Thank you… Bel.” He stepped forward, kicking the door shut as his face heated up.

He waited until he heard the sound of fading footfalls before separating the contents from their containers, running a hand down the deep blue wrapping of Mukuro’s gift. He hadn't expected a gift from him at all. Reverently, he pulled the wrapping off before opening the box inside.

He pulled out the card, which had a pineapple, a strawberry, and an apple on the front. Inside was very fancy script in a deep blue ink.

_Dear little one, I wanted to wish you happy birthday but didn’t quite know what to get you. There are two things inside the box, and you can display them or not. Happy sixteenth birthday. Hope it was good enough to help you forget your birth family._

Fran blinked rapidly to ward away the tears.

_P.S. Sawada says he has a gift for you as well but will give it in person when you're back in Japan._

Fran gingerly placed the card on the bed and moved the ice blue tissue paper, revealing a framed painted picture of a large apple tree and mist around it. Fran traced the cool glass covering, trying to remember how to breathe. The far right bottom corner showed Mukuro’s signature and a date.

“Oh…”

Gulping, he lowered it gently and pulled out the other, only to gasp and freeze.

It was a picture, a selfie Mukuro had taken some weeks ago. It was just the two of them in the picture, both looking pleased but not smug. Almost genuinely happy. Mukuro was gazing at his apprentice with something akin to pride and affection, unnoticed by the Fran in the photo. He was leaning back slightly, green eyes lit up with a sort of excitement he fought to keep hidden, a broad smile replacing his normal moody pout.

Fran tried to wipe the glass with his sleeve when he realized the picture looked blurry, only to swallow hard when he realized he was crying and the tears were obscuring his vision. He held the picture close and cried silently, his chest a tight ball of surpressed emotions bursting forth from the kind gesture.

The psychological damage done by his birth parents never left him. He was uncomfortable around adults who tried to parent him, uncomfortable around people in general, even hostile when approached, prepared to defend himself. He wasn't even comfortable in his own body. He looked in the mirror and hated who looked back, so he learned to hide what he hated with illusions.

He was honest about the nightmares of waking up back with them, his ‘mom’ and his ‘dad’ smiling and calling him “pretty”, “a man killer”, “a beauty”, and telling him to get married fast and have children to a man who would never love him unless he accepted he was a “woman”. He dreamt that his family took Mukuro and his companions to court for ‘kidnapping’ Fran, dragging him kicking and screaming to his childhood house, seeing his room of frills and lace and flower petals. He often woke up, racing to his teacher’s room, begging his teacher to wake up and reassure him.

Mukuro always complied, holding him close and reminding him that no one even knew where any of them were, no one could find them.

If that failed, he reminded Fran that he was a master mind controller and could easily send them away.

And often, he would offer to hunt them down and scare them senseless with his illusions or even kill them painfully and slowly.

He told Mukuro, but no one else. He didn't want them to see or know how badly he feared his past. 

Yet over the years, despite his outwardly cold and disinterested attitude, Mukuro consistently put his apprentice’s physical and mental health over training. He knew exactly what anyone needed or wanted, playing the role as it suited him. Fran didn't need or want a father, so Mukuro played the annoyed older brother.

He knew Fran yearned for some sign that he was wanted for more than his talents as an illusionist, probably spotting the earnest pleading look when Fran perfected a skill.

Everyone was in awe of Mukuro, especially those who stayed at his side. He regularly reminded them they were his toys, nothing important.

 

Fran smiled as he rubbed a line of tears away, “How sentimental and sappy.”

**Author's Note:**

> fran is adorable and needs more fics about him.


End file.
